<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's a little flirting between friends? by Nookirby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570691">What's a little flirting between friends?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nookirby/pseuds/Nookirby'>Nookirby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, and judy is just going all in thats my girl, i don't even know what this is, its mainly just some humor and chaos, jen is so fucking dumb and gay i love her, judy is a libra moon change my mind, libra moons literally b like this so dont come at me, she be vibin in her room, some horny pisces energies, some scorpio sun/ pisces sun libra moon realtions over here, these ladies need to get laid asap, they are both horny as hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nookirby/pseuds/Nookirby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, Jen notices that Judy seems unaware that she has forgotten the curtains open in the guesthouse. She tries to be respectful of the woman's privacy but it's kind of hard when Judy doesn't even bother doing anything about this problem. </p><p>or </p><p>horny fools find love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hale/Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's a little flirting between friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I be thinking about linda in s2 ep 1 🥺 bruh u know the scene</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jen was pouring herself her daily (more like hourly) glass of wine on a warm friday evening after the boys had gone to bed and asked if Judy was interested in joining her. </p><p> </p><p>"I would love to but honestly I'm so exhausted I think I should just go to bed." Judy yawned, so adorable that Jen almost let out an aww before getting herself together and cringing at her own thought process. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah you do seem pretty sleepy. Just go sleep Judes. You''ll be with me in spirit." Jen took out another glass. </p><p> </p><p>"Talking about spirits? You really are dreamy." Judy batted her eyelashes before breaking into a sleepy giggle. "What's next? Auras and horoscopes?" She teased Jen, who was looking at her with an extremely annoyed expression on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"God, you will never pass a reason to joke at my expense, will you?" Jen groaned at Judy who was still giggling, which made it harder for her to look mad. </p><p> </p><p>"Nope. I kinda think you're cute when you're all worked up." Judy whispered it, though very loudly, like it was a confession that didn't make itself into their conversations at least a few times a week. </p><p> </p><p>“For fucks sake stop saying that!”  </p><p> </p><p>“What are you gonna do about it?” Judy said seductively, letting her voice drop enough for Jen to feel uncomfortable within seconds. There was still humor to the delivery and the smile on Judy’s voice let Jen know that the brunette was joking, but that didn’t stop Jen from suddenly feeling very flustered and turned on by the suggestive tone of her friend's voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna drink about it.” Jen lifted her glass to her lips and cursed not being able to come up with something better under the undeniable sexual tension of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess that’s my que to head out into the guesthouse.” And with that, Judy said good night and left the room. </p><p> </p><p>      Jen watched her walk to the guesthouse through the window and thought to herself how peculiar it really was that this woman was a complete stranger to her not too long ago and now they were living under two separate roofs but on the same lot. Judy was practically mothering her sons more than she was, and she was definitely wifely sight to see in the kitchen, cooking them some lunch in a floral dress and a cute little apron. There was a domesticity to them that Jen had never liked with Ted, but somehow with Judy she found herself enjoying it.  </p><p> </p><p>      Her eyes weren’t really looking at anything, just blanking, so when she came back to reality and was faced with Judy in only her bra, she was shocked to say the least. Turns out the other woman had not closed the curtain and was just changing in front of the window. Jen looked away, out of politeness and for her sanity’s sake, but couldn’t help but side eye the sight just a few feet (idk how feet work or what’s up with that and i do not care) away from her. Her face was red now, and if Judy just glanced at her, Jen was pretty confident she could see the sweat dripping down her forehead. As soon as Judy started taking off her bra, Jen bolted upstairs, knowing herself she would be unable to stop herself from staring but also choosing politely to not be a total creep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    The event repeated itself a few times over the next two weeks and Jen knew she should just let Judy know so that she would close the curtain, but she was excusing not bringing it up by rationalizing that it would put Judy in an awkward position and she didn’t want to make the other woman uncomfortable. Also it could have been because Jen definitely didn’t mind the sight of Judy in her bra pacing around the guesthouse trying to find something to wear. It wasn't that she was staring, she just happened to be by the window and look towards the guesthouse, just glance very quickly. She would applaud herself control for being able to leave the window once Judy’s state undressing became a bit too bare, but she couldn’t help but think back to it in her bed late at night. </p><p> </p><p>So clearly she really had a problem. Finally after two weeks she decided she couldn’t take this any longer and that in reality she took a lot less pleasure in getting a glimpse of Judy’s figure than she felt guilty about looking at all. And god the yearning, the longing, it was making her insane. So it was time to let Judy know she should probably close her curtain unless she wanted every creep in the neighbourhood to camp out on their yard. </p><p> </p><p>On a saturday night, she and Judy had had a few drinks before both were ready to head to their respective bedrooms, and Jen had to remind herself to bring up the window incident, preferably without sounding like she had been taking her time and staring. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey Judy.” Jen called out, her voice almost cracking, as she felt uneasy about even bringing the subject up. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Judy turned to Jen, waiting for her to speak up. </p><p> </p><p>“I was just thinking...” Jen started already aware that the sentence was about to go nowhere.” I mean... Judy. You should close the curtains in the guesthouse. You can kind of see everything from here so. If you want privacy you should close the curtains.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Judy seemed confused about what Jen was saying. Surely she wasn’t that drunk? </p><p> </p><p>“I just I keep seeing you there.” Jen awkwardly pointed to the guesthouse window. “And you’re pretty...” Jen didn’t know how to continue but once she realized she had left the sentence at “You’re pretty.” She quickly collected her thoughts and stammered as quickly as she could manage, whatever incoherent explanations came to her then and there. “I mean not pretty. Not that you aren’t.” Jen awkwardly gestured to Judy before covering her face with both of her hands in frustration. “ For fucks sake. I just mean I can see you changing through the window every fucking night so could you just close the curtains.” </p><p> </p><p>Judy stood there, dumbfounded and just nodded at Jen. When Jen’s eyes met hers, she spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been looking?” She asked, not accusatory, there was nothing in her voice that Jen could read. </p><p> </p><p>“Ermmm... what? No of course not!” Jen threw her hands in the air dramatically, gettng defensive all of a sudden, and she very well knew why. </p><p> </p><p>“You just said you keep seeing me there. But you haven’t mentioned this to me before?” Judy had a certain confidence to her posture that added to Jen’s nervousness once she was finally called out. </p><p> </p><p>“I just forgot about it?” Jen offered, but not being able to convey the certainty she wanted, her point didn’t seem to sell. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. So you didn’t see anything worth remembering then?” Judy was now clearly teasing, but with a few glasses of wine and a whole lot of stress pulsing through Jen’s veins, she wasn’t able to pick up on the other woman’s tone. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Jen stated before considering whether it would be better to compliment Judy or act like she couldn’t care less. “I mean yes. I mean you look very good. I don’t know what I’m even saying.” </p><p> </p><p>“You think I look good?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Jen said way too quickly and continued her reply. “ Sure I guess.” Jen rolled her eyes, attempting to bring back the sarcasm and humor back into her side of the conversation but couldn’t quite stop herself from overthinking it. </p><p> </p><p>“ Good to know.” Judy winked at the other woman, before making her way to the guest house once again. </p><p> </p><p>This time Jen decided to stay in her place and not move closer to the window, not needing any more reasons to be called out for having the hots for her best friend. She couldn’t help but slide slightly towards the wall just so she could barely see the guesthouse window. She glanced to her right to see if she could even make out the light of the guesthouse, which would mean the curtains are still open. She could, but after a minute or two, she could see Judy pop up in the window, probably to finally close the fucking curtains. She looked away to avoid seeing the woman’s eyes on her, but her eyes darted back to the window after a little while and she was greeted with the same sight she saw almost every night. Judy prancing around in her bra. Surely she must know that Jen could still see her. Jen got up without thinking and her feet took her to the door of the guesthouse before she even had the chance to consider what she was about to do. She knocked on the door so quietly, that she wasn’t sure if Judy even heard her. </p><p> </p><p>Judy opened the door, still just in her bra and the skirt she had been wearing earlier, that probably would have gone next if Jen hadn’t left in such a rush. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Jen just said, as if they hadn’t said good night only a few moments ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Did you need something?” Judy inquired. </p><p> </p><p>“I just came to tell you that the curtains... they are still open.” Jen just said, as if Judy didn’t know that this was the case. </p><p> </p><p>“ I know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Jen just said, not knowing where this was about to go. “You know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Judy glanced at their feet before continuing. “ I was kind of hoping you would’ve picked up the hints a bit sooner.” She let out a little laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Picked up on what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you really just came to tell me about the curtains?” Judy seemed surprised at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Jen said but as soon as she saw Judy’s face fall a bit, she continued. “I mean no.” </p><p> </p><p>“No?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really know where this is going. I’m confused.” </p><p> </p><p>“I flirt with you non-stop, we are touching in some way most of the time, I leave my curtains open for you... I mean I literally invited you into my bed a few nights ago... isn’t it kind of obvious that I’m hitting on you?” Judy spit out desperately. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re hitting on me?” Jen couldn’t comprehend what she was hearing. </p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah.” Judy replied, like it made perfect sense. “ What did you think I was doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t fucking know? You’re really not like anyone I’ve ever met! How am I supposed to know when you’re coming onto me?” Jen was yelling and she didn’t mean to be, but for once Judy didn’t seem to mind the yelling, just the uncertainty of the situation.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m practically throwing myself at you here, and I can’t help but think that maybe you don’t really feel the same way.” Her voice started to break a bit towards the end, which made Jen furious at herself for not fucking reading the room for once in her life.  </p><p> </p><p>“Shh honey don’t cry. “ Jen took a step forward but Judy backed away from her , which broke her heart just for a moment before she gathered the confidence to continue. “I’ve been kind of oblivious it seems. I thought you were being just nice to me, it’s how you tend to be.” Judy went to get her shirt and Jen stood awkwardly, avoiding to look at her when she was getting dressed, as if the other woman hadn’t just been shirtless moments earlier. </p><p> </p><p>“A week ago I told you we should get married and have more kids? You think that’s what I tell my coworkers or the nice cashier at the corner store too? That I just go around fucking proposing to people?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait you proposed? I thought it was a joke.” </p><p> </p><p>“No. I just mean, if a woman says, even jokingly, oh I can’t wait for us to get married and have children together, maybe it’s fair to assume it’s not purely platonic.” </p><p> </p><p>“Noted.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Jen, I didn’t mean to make this all awkward and weird, I was just so certain you felt the same way and I thought you and I were on the same page and sort of understood each other. I don’t know why I thought you would just see me through the window and suddenly everything would click for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“No. Don’t be sorry, I’ve been totally blind. Literally blind, because god I really don’t see how it didn’t click for me. I now desperately wish it had clicked.” Jen said frustrated with her own repression. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean that?” Judy looked at Jen, waiting for a confirmation of some kind. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I mean you’ve got a pretty good pair of ..” Jen awkwardly nodded at her before bringing her hand to her own hair to scratch her head nervously. “I’m not very good at this. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m not very good at it either it seems.” </p><p> </p><p>“We are the worst possible combination of two people, that there could be.” </p><p> </p><p>“Probably.”  </p><p> </p><p>“But I’ve already seen you in your underwear I don’t think I can just walk away from that.” Jen joked, but I came out rather awkward like everything else she said around Judy. </p><p> </p><p>“Well you could come in?” Judy offered, and now that Jen knew about Judy’s feelings, the flirtiness was evident in her voice. “ I have some wine right here.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if it’s wine I want right now.” Jen said to Judy, letting her eyes fall to her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can find something else you’ll like.” Judy said before crashing her lips against Jen’s. Jen’s hands quickly settled on Judy’s hips, as she eagerly made her way inside closing the door behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>love a platonic marriage between two friends</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>